


Walk the road of life.

by LadyKG



Category: Naruto
Genre: Co-dependence, F/M, KakaObi, M/M, ObiKaka, boys being stupid, itll make sense when you read the second chapter, kushina is really invested in their relationship, minato being annoyed with their oblivousness, obito actually returns after rin's death, soulmark/mate/whatever au-ish, tally marks really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKG/pseuds/LadyKG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito returns instead of going through with Madara's wishes. Things change because of this. Things like the number of tallies on his wrist.<br/>AU - You get a tally for every time you fall in love romantically. (Pairings - Obito/Kakashi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ello lovely readers!
> 
> Sooooo, new story. An AU where people get tally marks on their wrists every time they fall in love, that entire system will be explained in the next chapter. This is a Kakashi/Obito fic. Though I'm not sure about having smut in here or not.
> 
> Not the best with Kakashi's characterization, so if any of their characters seem off please tell me!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review!

 It's true what they say, the world doesn't go out with a bang. It ends piece by aching piece. The ashes falling like snowflakes, delicately piling up till nothing but a sea of dull grey is left. The sky cracking open with its inability to contain the grief at such a loss. Pouring its tears unto the earth in an attempt to wash away the evidence of its pain – as if it ever could.

Or, at least, that's what Kakashi likes to believe. But the sky is blue, a reflection of his sensei's eyes when they weren't heavy with pain, and the weight of being Hokage. The sun shining bright, illuminating the land with its warmth as a lazy breeze pulls puffy white clouds happily along its mindless course to nowhere.

The world isn't falling apart. Isn't ending. And Kakashi takes that as a personal offense, because it could at least shed a tear of sympathy for a dead Uchiha whose last wish is about to be destroyed. Because Kakashi couldn't protect Rin. Because he couldn't stop the Kiri nin from taking her for who-knows-what purpose. And for now he doesn't really care because he has a squad of enemies gaining ground behind him and a semi-passed-out teammate slumped on his back with too much ground to cover and not enough speed or time. The prodigal Hatake Kakashi feeling helpless at the hands of the enemy.

How pathetic.

What he needs to do is think logically, compartmentalize. That's what the shinobi rules say, right? To detach your emotions and go through your options.

But what do the rules know when he only has three, and each is worse than the last? (What do the rules know when he let a teammate die and is about to lose another?)

Option one is to keep running, run until his legs collapse and hope that the shinobi don't catch up. The second is to hide, stow away in the nearest hovel he can find, mask their chakra and pray to the Sage they won't be found. The last is to turn and fight, to face the enemy and use the last of his chakra to protect Rin, to trust his skills and take out the squad.

The first is out of the question. The Kiri nin too close to fully retreat to safer ground. The second is as useless as the first, because Rin's chakra is fluctuating like a beacon, and even with all his skills he won't be able to hide both of their signatures.

So he fights.

Finds a clearing in the woods, and skids to a stop while ignoring Rin's continuous protests that he should just leave her, let her die. He won't abandon a comrade.

Never again.

Setting the brown haired girl down gently on the ground he took a defensive stance, pulling a kunai out of his pouch and tugging up his headband to reveal the gift his best friend left for him. The one he is so unworthy of wielding. They come fast and hard, the Kiri nin, with weapons drawn and bloodthirsty wild eyes. Battle cries that belay the need for ninja to be silent in their kills and attacks. But noise can be a distraction to, as any good shinobi knows.

He meets the first of his foes head on, locking kunai in a clash of sparking metal and a shock of impact up his arm.

The other ninja falls back first, and the Hatake is graced with a round-house kick aimed at his head.

Duck. Slash.

Dodge. Kick.

Pull back. Block.

Punch. Duck.

Jutsu. Hit.

Dodge. Strike.

Kill.

There are too many (weren't there less following him before?), and the drag of using the sharingan drains his reserves more than he can justify, especially in this situation. But without it active he wouldn't have a chance to defeat so many and protect Rin at the same time.

Pulling back again, he calls upon his last resort. The sound of birds chirping fills the air like a symphony executed during a funeral. As he charges his opponent at full speed he expects to be met with the abrasive scrape of bone against his arm as the chidori strikes. The squelch of flesh suctioning to his arm as he draws away. Expects the dark eyes of his enemy to widen in surprise and pain before the light in them diminishes.

What he meets instead is his worst nightmare.

* * *

 

It's the first time that he's stepped out of the cave in what feels like a life time.

(Maybe that's an exaggeration, but spending months on end cramped in a tight, dimly lit space would make anyone feel like an hour is an eternity. And constantly having your ancient ancestor - who was supposedly dead, and now really is - ramble on and on about his destiny to bring peace to the nations through an illusion. Yeah. You try not losing track of time.)

Zetsu is following close behind watching intently, because Obito is still weak despite his constant efforts to rehabilitate. Who would have guessed that getting crushed by a boulder would take so long to bounce back from?

Nearly a year, if what his companion says is correct. A year spent away from the outside world. Away from Konoha.

He's thankful when the sunlight burns away the last echoing rendition of his ancestor's whispering words of peace and dreams. The wind gently pushing the musty sent of wet rocks and dirt from his nose. There is so much  _space_  to move in that Obito feels a little lost for a moment, but the steady sensation of earth beneath his feet grounds him even as he feels like he could fly. Looking up he finds the sky to be so blue it's nearly blinding. A carbon copy of his sensei's eyes. The fluffy white clouds dance to music he can't hear, racing to the east on air currents, leading him back home.

The sudden thought makes his mind stumble back on track, guides it to the reason he has left the cave and turned away from Uchiha Madara's wishes. He needs to go home. Back to Minato-sensei and Kushina. Back to little old ladies who ask for his help and black cats stuck in trees. Back to Bakakashi.

Back to  _Rin._

He traces the red mark on his wrist absentmindedly as he thinks of her.

The first few steps are even, steady, but he trips on a loose rock and has to wave his arms to gain balance again. Letting out a long stream of air in relief at not falling face-first into the dirt, Obito tries to ignore the hovering presence of his guard. He can do this. He has to. Everyone is waiting; they probably think he's dead he’s been gone so long. Something that makes his chest clench in pain, even as his mind tries to rationalize with the fact they couldn’t have thought anything else – he was _crushed_ under a _boulder_ , after all.

Obito doesn't make it too far before the sound of fighting reaches his ears. And before he can even justify his feet moving, the appendages lead him in the direction of the noise. Loud clacks of metal on metal, grunts of strained muscles and shouts of pain as techniques hit their target filter through the trees. Pushing aside the long branch of a bush he can make out a group of shinobi bearing the headband of Kirigakure, from their gear they're mostly jounin. The sound of chirping birds makes him shift to a better vantage point, the process taking a few moments, and by the time he manages to get a view of the whole clearing it's to find Kakashi, chidori buzzing in hand.

Hand stuck in Rin's chest.

His eye burns.

* * *

 

The last thing Kakashi sees as he starts to black out is the sight of a black-haired figure, too small to be an adult, killing the remaining shinobi.

 


	2. Life for Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello lovely readers,
> 
> This is a fairly early update for this fic, and most chapters will be around this length, so hopefully I'll have the next one up before my first semester.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review!!!

Obito knew that his first tally would appear before the red mark even painted his wrist. Rin had been so _nice_ , had _believed_ him when he said he would be Hokage, and her smile was so sweet that he couldn’t understand how all the boys weren’t chasing after her.

So the day he woke up to the sight of a deep crimson line running across his left arm just under the junction were his hand connects he knew it was for a brown haired girl with purple clan markings. He had been so proud when it made its appearance that he had bared his wrist to the world so they could all see that he was _in love_ , even if it was unrequited. That was his second mistake in the eyes of the clan.

His parents, from what few photographs he has of them, had thickly stroked black tallies vividly displayed against their skin. They were some of the lucky ones in the Uchiha clan, to find love and be able to marry the person your tally belonged to. It was unusual in both of the doujutsu baring clans.

But especially the Uchiha, who – in the old days – would punish those members who openly bared their tally. Those who had them were seen as weak, as emotional and unstable – not fit to be shinobi. Many scrolls have been dug up from old volts all about ways to cover up the marks. From powerful genjutsu, to paints and make-up. Even a few seals that were pilfered from the Uzumaki – some of which are used by ANBU members still. Because despite every warning story the Uchiha love the hardest, and though it isn’t always romantic love when they truly find someone to spend their lives with letting go isn’t an option. So they found ways to hide this, hide the fact that they love so much so fast, especially in a world of war and death. Especially because every time they love they risk the chance of hate, and Uchiha can hate so strong it’s like a curse.

(He thinks he understands, if only a little, the Uchiha’s desperate push for emotionless facades because they feel sentiments so boldly that to show it all would only make it harder to be a shinobi. Especially when taken with the perspective that this blank mask was handed down from the Warring Clans Era – a time when even the slightest of weaknesses meant your death or the deaths of your family.)

Other scrolls talked about cases were Uchiha were sentenced to death for their tally mark. One, memorable story hailed from the start of the Warring Clans Era, telling of Uchiha Kagami; the boy fell in love with a Senju and the Senju loved him back. Knowing their clans would disapprove if they found out they had cut off their left arms from the elbow down during respective missions.

It’s how they discovered the marks could imprint themselves anywhere on your arm, or even on both.

Their story was used as a cautionary tale to young Uchiha children, warning them about falling in love with an enemy.

Being born from parents who had thick tallies for each other was not frowned upon. No, it wasn’t the existence of their marks that made his first mistake in the eyes of his clan. It was the fact he was born from parents who bared their tallies to the world without remorse. _Announced_ their love like no Uchiha is supposed to.

His third, and most damnable, was not activating his sharingan before he made genin. Obito was already the black-sheep of the family, with how he smiled and joked. Teared up and wore a brightly colored goggles. The way he wasn’t titled _prodigy_.

But his refusal to hide the tally mark, sharingan red like his eyes should be, had him deported from the Uchiha district and into an old apartment infested by mold and rats the size of a fuma-shuriken. The clan paid for it, because it wouldn’t do them any political good to completely disown him form their clutches when he hasn’t actually broken any laws or written clan rules. Just… the unspoken ones.

It didn’t stop him from cherishing the little line of red on his skin because it was _Rin_ who put it there. Didn’t stop his from tracing it every time Rin smiled. Didn’t stop him from telling all the elder ladies he helped carry bags home for – some with scars etched tiredly into their wrists from dead lovers – about the brown-haired girl of his dreams.

The first time he met another shinobi proud of their mark was after he graduated from the academy and was put under the jounin Namikaze Minato. A heavy black band, nearly two inches thick, stretched across his wrist bared to the world as if he didn’t care who saw. And, maybe he didn’t, Obito concluded after their first meeting – the man was cheerful and all smiles (sunshine incarnated if Obito was being honest.)

Team assignments, however, had been an emotional rollercoaster for the young Uchiha, he had been placed on the same team as Rin and the mark on his wrist tingled to the beat of the butterflies in his stomach. But, of course, his happiness had to be dampened by the up-tight, stick-up-his-ass, Hatake Kakashi. Because, for all that Obito tried to get Rin to notice him, the girl’s warm eyes were always stuck on the silver-haired boy instead. And Kakashi didn’t even spare her a glance. It made his blood boil at how easily the dog-breathed jerk could hurt Rin. Yet there was nothing he could do about it beside try and comfort his friend every time she came to him with a frown on her beautiful face.

Kakashi bared to the world his blank wrist, sneeringly proud in his superiority over Obito because _he_ had a mark, and that goes against the shinobi rules which state that a ninja is to never show their emotions. A tally being a clear display of sentiments. It just gave the Hatake another means by which to put the Uchiha down. (Along with his lack of sharingan, incompetence in taijutsu, tendency to tear up, and perpetual lateness to training).

Nobody knows how the tallies started, they’ve been around since humanity can remember. But there are some who believe the Sage gifted them to the world because of the harsh life he saw shinobi living, that he thought making it easier for them to see when they fall in love would make it easier to do so.

Obito thinks the Sage didn’t anticipate people finding increasingly affective ways to hide them – to ignore them and even try to remove them. Especially when they so clearly showed the status of love.

Red like blood for unrequited.

Black in varying sizes for when the feelings are mutual. The thicker it is the greater the love, the closer the couple, and the more stable the relationship.

Pale pink for faded love. Whether returned or not.

A stark white scar for when the other person dies. (Obito sees them more often then he likes, a harsh reminder of the world they live in and of the war that rages between nations.)

 


	3. Broken Line

He woke up to a world without Rin.

The burning sting on his wrist where his tally proudly painted itself is the biggest give away that the chidori he saw through her chest wasn't a nightmare. His mark would soon be a scar. The white ceiling and soft antiseptic sent permitting the sheets is the second. His body aches, having not been ready for such a fight so soon. But those Kiri nin had been attacking his teammates. And, some whispering part of his mind reassures that Kakashi wouldn't have killed Rin – that he had  _promised_  Obito he would protect her, and Obito likes to think his supposed death had an impact on the Hatake.

(And if he, for just moment, swears that he could see out of two eyes and feel more than just his own pain – well, he'll just figure it out later, when his head isn't pounding.)

Rin is- was his  _light_. His only light in this dark world filled with wars and death. And his wrist burns, aches with an intensity that steals his breath because Rin is  _gone._  And he can't  _breathe._

Doesn't think he'll ever be able to again.

"Oh," a softly feminine voice says from the door, "You're awake. I'll inform Hokage-sama right away."

Obito doesn't bother to even pay attention when the nurse leaves, bustling about on her duty as if the world hasn't just grown darker. And maybe it hasn't for her. Maybe it's just him that sees the shadows gain length and the sun dull. Maybe this is a side-effect of gaining a scar that nobody told him about.

He grits his teeth as another string of pain laces up his arm and settles like a web over his heart.

The sheets are becoming soaked in his tears he absently notes.

A brilliant flash of yellow and blonde light marks the entrance of his sensei. Obito barely looks up, too busy watching the world regress into shades of grey to offer a greeting beyond a mumbled hello.

Logically, he knows that everything is just as bright as before, just as colourful. But without Rin the world just feels colder, emptier, like a part of him has been lost amongst the rubble. He wants to blame Kakashi, blame the war and Konoha for not protecting her – it would be so much  _easier_ that way. To let the pain morph into hate and anger. But he can't bring himself to. Because he knows that if he does then he won't be able to pull himself back out, and Rin wouldn't want that – with her kind smiles and constant wish to help.

"Obito?" Minato's voice breaks through the grey, but only a little. (He doesn't think it will ever be enough).

He tries to smile, to pull off that spreading grin – it comes out as more of a grimace, but his sensei doesn't comment, "I'm fine Minato-sensei. Is Bakakashi okay?"

The skeptical look he receives is fully deserved. "Kakashi's fine. He woke up a few days ago," the older male takes a seat on the green hospital chair next to the Uchiha's bed. "You've been here for about a week."

"A week?" Obito's eyes go wide with panic, "Did I miss-"

"Rin's funeral isn't for another two days," Minato placates him easily.

He lets out a sigh of relief, muscles relaxing under his skin and the shooting, red-hot, pain that traveled up his arm subsides to a dull heat.

"Obito," the blonde's voice becomes more serious, taking on a hint of the Hokage he is, "I need you to tell me what happened."

* * *

 

Kakashi made his way through the bustling village, trying to ignore the whispers and 'discreet' stares from civilians and fellow shinobi alike.  _'Friend killer,'_  they're calling him. An accurate title a dark, whispering, part of himself speaks up.  _'You killed Rin,_ ' it says,  _'all your fault,'_ and a smug snicker accompanies its favorite phrase;  _'Obito is going to_ hate  _you.'_

He's not sure which hurts the worst, but all he knows is that his eye – the gift from his dea-  _alive_ best friend – aches. And that his arm is covered in blood no matter how much he scrubs. No matter how scolding the water is or how much soap he pours over the appendage, all he can see is red.  _Her_  red. It sets a sick feeling in his stomach, rolling self-hate that does nothing for the nightmares.

(Nightmares that come in all the technicolor glory of that moment, because Obito's sharingan was  _activated_  when he plunged his hand through Rin's chest. He will  _never_ be able to forget that moment.)

Taking a chakra enhanced leap onto the roofs he makes his way to the hospital. Avoiding the crowds and trying to ignore the tugging hands of sleep that he has been avoiding for days now. Minato-sensei had sent him home a few hours ago, told him to get some rest and eat something. But no matter how hard he tries, he can't stomach much more than a bite. (It all tastes like ash on his tongue anyway).

So he's heading back now – because Minato-sensei should have left with how much paperwork he's had filed on his desk lately – after spending the few hours staring blankly at the names carved coldly into a slab of rock. As if that will ever be enough to commemorate their sacrifice.

They still haven't removed Obito's name from the memorial stone.

And sometimes Kakashi thinks he will enter the hospital room to an empty bed – never occupied – and this dream will all come crashing down around him, leaving him alone once more.

(And if he holds his breathe just a second too long when he moves to enter the Uchiha's designated room… well, no one ever needs to know).

* * *

 

He isn't sure how long he was able to stay up for, just that he told Minato-sensei everything. He doesn't even remember falling asleep, but suddenly he is opening his eyes – still puffy and red from crying – again and the room isn't so sunny. There is a weight on his left arm, and it takes more effort than he thinks it should to turn his head – still groggy with sleep – to catch sigh of wild silver hair. Kakashi.

His teammate is restlessly asleep, head pillowed on his arms in the bed as he clings to Obito.

The Uchiha tries to wiggle his appendage free to no avail, annoyance soon taking over because, damn it, he has to pee. But Kakashi looks like he hasn't slept in days, and for a moment Obito feels bad about waking him up.

"Hey, Bakakashi!" He yells, tugging on his arm. It  _was_  only for a moment, after all. "Get off, would ya!"

"Shut up, dobe, I'm trying t-" the Hatake cuts off suddenly, eyes – or, well  _eye,_  Obito notes – cracking open and going wide with shock. "O-obito, you're awake!"

"Yes," Obito snarks, "now would you mind getting off my arm, I hav-" the Uchiha lets out a grunt as Kakashi latches onto him in a hug, body freezing from surprise. Since when did Kakashi show emotion? Isn't that against his precious rules?

It takes a moment for him to hear the whispers that rush from behind his teammate's mask, " _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect her. It's all my fault, I'm so sorry, Obito."_

Obito gives a softly shocked smile that the other boy can’t see. "Oi, Bakakashi, what are you talking about?" He demands, "It's not all your fault, I was the one who got there late." And… that's true, he realizes. Because if he had left Madara earlier, if he had been a bit faster… He doesn't finish the thought.

(The ache in his wrist is less than before, the scar having finished its formation. Or, at least, that's what Obito assumes brings some relief from the pain).

Rin’s funeral is small, only a handful of people show up, but that’s enough because it’s the people that really knew her. Her parents, her teachers and her teammates, all crowding in the rain to offer their grief. It hurts. And Obito is happy it’s raining, because it covers up the tears that won’t stop leaving his eye. Not that he would have tried to hide them anyway, because this is _Rin_ and she deserves so much more.

Rin’s parents keep shooting Kakashi dirty looks, and maybe he wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t standing right next to the Hatake, but he does. And he can tell that Kakashi notices too, so he reaches out and wraps his hand around the silver-haired boy’s wrist – an anchor for them both in that moment.

It’s been five days since he left the hospital. _Five days_ , and he hasn’t seen Kakashi _once_ since Rin’s funeral. Now, Obito isn’t as stupid as his teammate makes him out to be, he knows when someone is avoiding him. The question just becomes why? What had Obito done to deserve the cold shoulder? He hasn’t pranked his teammate, hasn’t fought much with him either. (Hasn’t felt much motivation to do anything the past few days – training, of course, but everywhere he looks an image of a girl with brown hair and purple cheeks appears). So, with that in mind, the Uchiha begins the day by checking every spot he knows the Hatake frequents.

In the end, it doesn’t take nearly as long as he thought it would. He ends up tracking the dog-breathed jerk down to the memorial stone. Where he tackles him before Kakashi can make his escape. He is – if only a little – disappointed that the Hatake doesn’t even yelp in surprise, just sort of stares up at him blankly. As if he’s not even seeing Obito, but looking _through_ him.

“What the hell Bakakashi, why have you been avoiding me?” The Uchiha demands, face set in a scowl that is no doubt more hideous with his scars added into the mix.

A long suffering sigh, and being shoved off of the silver-headed boy’s form is his answer. “Just leave me alone, dead last.”

And okay, that hurt because he thought they were beyond this now, thought that sacrificing himself for Kakashi and gaining his sharingan would have been enough for the Hatake to actually _see_ him. But apparently not. It leaves a bitter taste on his mouth and the feeling of sand tickling his lungs, grating against each inhale that isn’t even a breath (hasn’t been since he woke up). Their team is down one member already, and with sensei running the village it feels like they’ve been cut in half. He can’t handle losing another teammate – because Kakashi has become precious to him, a _friend_ if he is being daring in vocabulary – and doesn’t the world think losing his love is enough already? He’ll be damned if he lets Kakashi take away any more.

So his fists meets a masked face and sends the silver-haired shinobi skittering across the grassy clearing and into the training ground that neighbors the memorial. Obito flies after him, “Like hell I will!” He screams at his companion, who picks themselves to their feet with all the grace of a trained jounin.

“We’re a team! Comrades!” Obito emphasizes, fisting his hands near the point of drawing ringlets of blood. His voice loses its punch, sinking back into that of a desperate boy hoping to cling to a last strand of familiarity when everything has crumbled, “I thought we were friends.”

“We are.” Kakashi’s voice comes out monotone and emotionally stilted.

“Then why are you avoiding me?” Obito snaps, “I thought I already got it through your head that those who-“

“Abandon their friends are worse than trash,” the silver-haired boy finishes for him.

“Then why-“

“Because it’s not safe!” The Hatake finally bursts, glaring daggers at the orange-loving boy across from him.

“Not… safe?” Obito scrunches up his brows in confusion, fists releasing.

Kakashi looks away, petulantly staring at the ground, “I’m a friend killer. It’s safer if you’re not around me.” There’s a long pause, sitting heavy between them as the sentence sinks in.

“Wow,” Obito whistles, “I had no idea you were so stupid.”

He Hatake shoots him a glare, one that he easily ignores – it’s not nearly as deadly as some he has faced in the past, after all.

“I’m going to be the next Hokage,” he declares easily, because that is still his dream (even with the ache on his wrist and the feeling of empty weight in his head where his eye should be. Even with his patchwork body and painfully broken heart. Even though he can’t remember how to breathe with his light snuffed out). “I won’t die that easily.”

 


	4. Began Again

Watching them leave through the window in his office for their first official mission on their new ANBU squad the blonde Hokage lets out a long-suffering sigh. His two former students have been so co-dependent since coming back together that day – dropping outside the west gates and scaring the guards half to death. And Minato is proud of their teamwork (the same kind he had tried to instill in them back when- thinking about that won't make the tight feeling in his chest any better so he pushes it to the side). But now they barley even take missions apart, and if they do it always results in one waiting for the other at the gates on the day the mission is scheduled to end.

The one time that they both had separate missions at relatively the same time Minato had never heard the end of it from Obito when the Uchiha returned first and Kakashi wasn't there. The ranting pace back and forth in front of his desk because,  _'Minato-sensei what if he's hurt, I should go look for him, I'm not_ that  _badly hurt. My legs already healed!'_

And Minato can only handle  _so_   _much_  when it comes to hysterically nervous jounins pacing in his office with piles of paperwork the size of a biju spilling over his desk. Which is why he is more than happy they are on the same ANBU team, and although there will be missions that require one of the duo to leave without the other (solo-missions have become more prominent since the end of the war – with an increase in requests and the amount of lost he has to make due), it won't be as often for a teamwork oriented squad such as theirs.

Besides, Minato trusts Genma and his team to keep the two out of trouble. He had removed the senbon loving shinobi from his guard for exactly this reason. He is  _not_ worried. Not one bit. Nope. It's their first missions and Minato has  _full confidence_  in his former students to make it back  _safe_  and in  _one piece_. Past evidence put aside.

Besides, the two had survived Naruto-baby-sitting duty the other day while Jiraiya and he checked over Kushina’s, now empty, seal with little issue.

He _completely_  trusts in his student’s abilities; which is why he's been staring at the paper in front of him for the past ten minutes, inked-brush poised to sign off on vetoing the Uchiha's proposal to forcefully remove the eye Obito gifted to his teammate.

* * *

 

"We are ordering you, Uchiha Obito, to take possession of your eye from Hatake Kakashi." The elder with the long nose and stuffy voice intoned solemnly.

"This is your last chance to agree," Fugaku added stonily. Always stoic, like any good Uchiha head should be – like any good  _clan member_  should be. The Uchiha pride themselves on hiding emotions and loyalty to the clan above all else, following every order handed out to them by their elders without a thought. Dubbed geniuses and prodigies while being mindless, emotionally stunted poor excuses for family. But underneath that all they feel love so greatly that they fear it more than anything, forcing it back, forcing it down because that is what they are taught is the safest course of action in a world of danger and war.

"And if I refuse,"  _'again,'_  he says voice flat, monotone and unmoving – but the tightness in his muscles and hard look in his dark orbs gives everything away well enough. Even as a jounin freshly made ANBU the orange loving Uchiha has been incapable of hiding all his emotions. And it makes him a failure in the eyes of the clan – despite having the mangenkyou sharingan and mokuton; despite having nearly master both. It has never made him more thankful for the masks that they hand out in ANBU.

Their faces harden, and Obito has seen that look before but threatening to disown him hasn't worked since he made genin and now that he has the most advanced stage of their dojutsu disowning him will only mean they have less than no control over their most powerful ability as a clan. Obito is priceless to them.

Or.

So he thought.

"You will be removed from the clan."

* * *

 

"They can't do that."

"They can." He counters with a bite, because they've been on this topic for  _hours_  now and Obito is really, really done with the entire conversation. They are on a  _mission_  and they should be  _concentrating_  like the silver-haired bastard has pushed for since Obito can remember. "And it doesn't matter. I'm not taking the eye back. It's  _yours._ "

He leaps ahead, putting more chakra into his legs and feet to increase his speed, leaving behind a small dent in the bark of the branch he just left. He hasn't liked his clan since he came back from the mission as it is – their overbearing and sudden interest in him is only due to the eye in his head and nothing more. They all but disowned him before and he has little regard towards whatever decision they finally fall upon – most likely by the time they reach the conclusion of this mission.

 


	5. Should have known better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my ever-lovely readers!
> 
> So the 'official' chapter count for this story is 8!!
> 
> Um... other than that not much news for this fic. I'll hopefully have the two stories I'm currently working on (this one and 'Abandon') all finished by the end of this year! And most likely a few others posted by then with how many plot bunnies have been hopping around in my head recently.
> 
> Anyway, onto the chapter! Hope you enjoy, and please review!

In his defense – not that he really needs any – ANBU requires certain regulations to be met regardless of rank or skill level. The uniforms for one. A dark black cloak covering white armor plating, with dark blue or grey regulation pants and shirt. The mask for another; which is to be kept as secret as possible, even amongst teammates. Kakashi is hound, while Obito is hawk and it's only with hard won trust between them that they know this.

These regulations stretch to cover a good portion of not only their lives, but their bodies as well. All ANBU members are required to take a certain number of missions, and train a certain amount per week unless otherwise stated by a medic. Though the second Obito thinks is entirely uncalled for because what ANBU would pull back in their training? And even with a medic's strict orders any shinobi would go behind that order and train regardless.

The tattoo is another requirement. The spiral design painted black against their skin with chakra enhanced ink serves a dual purpose.

One for the village – recognition as part of the ranks and so the Hokage may identify the ANBU.

Two for the bearer themselves – it removes all traces of past loves, and current, when a spark of chakra is pushed into it. The same amount used for tree climbing is required and only needed once for the seal to activate – to de-active one simply needs to push the same amount of chakra into it again.

So, seriously, in his defense ANBU has regulations that need to be met and it is, _in no way_ , his fault that he didn't notice the delicately dressed line of red dancing along his wrist for… he doesn't even know _how_ long. He hasn't bothered to remove the seal's activation since…. since… well, since he _got_ it when he was fifteen – about _two years_ ago.

Because looking down every day and seeing a starkly white scar where beautifully painted crimson should be _hurt_. Because Rin, his love, his light, is _gone._ So, yeah, covering it up and not looking, not thinking about it helped him. A lot.

And now recalling memories of a brown-haired girl that only ever wanted to help doesn't make his heart fall apart in his chest. He only now released the seal due to the slightly achy feeling his arm was getting around where tallies normally form. When he brought it up with the nurse at the hospital – because missions require check-ups for ANBU – she had given an incredulous look when learning how long he's kept it active. Ordering him with no minced words to remove the seal's affects immediately and not use said seal again for at least a week. Going so far as to send word to the Hokage – putting him out of commission for at least that amount of time.

But none of that explains why he has another _red_ tally sitting on his skin, mocking him with its bloody appearance. Doesn't tell him _who_ the mark is for.

The last time this happened he knew that it was Rin before his tally decided to prove him right. Now, here he stands, without a clue as to the origins of this new development.

With this in mind he turns on his heal and leaps from the bedroom of his and Kakashi's shared apartment. They've been living together since the clan kicked him out a year back when he outright refused to take his eye from his best friend. When he told them to, in less kind words, forget about it and stop asking ( _ordering_ ) him to reclaim a _gift_.

His foot lands heavier than necessary on the next rooftop and the Uchiha takes a moment to pause and let his anger abate. He's known since he was nothing but a boy that the elders would only ever look out for their own gain. It's no different now.

With one last deep breathe he makes to jump to the next roof when he hears his name called from down below in the higher-pitched voice that only a child can make, and with such energy that Obito knows _immediately_ who it is.

Putting on a goofy grin that is only partly forced the Uchiha changes his course of direction and falls down in front of a bright-looking Kushina and the ball of sun she carries in her arms.

"Hey, Naru-chan, Kushina-nee," he reaches out and ruffles blonde locks, earning an ignored shout of protest. "Where are you two off to?"

"Ichiraku's!" The blonde ball of endless energy announces with gusto. Kushina smiles proudly down at her son. It hadn't taken long to discover that the boy followed in the footsteps of his mother when it came to personality and taste buds. Leaving only his looks to be taken from Minato.

"Would you like to join?" Kushina offers with a smile that is all soft edges but holds a warning clear as day that all but orders him to say yes.

He moves his hand to rub the back of his neck with a sheepish smile and awkward laugh, "Well you see…" he trails off from his (no doubt unbelievable) excuse as he notices the redhead's eyes go wide and narrow just as suddenly with their gaze trained on his wrist.

He pales.

Before he knows it a shadow clone has been sent to get the ramen while the Uchiha himself is being dragged swiftly back towards the Uzumaki-Namizake residence.

The redhead shoves him down on the coach, placing Naruto more gently and telling the boy to go grab the chopsticks and cups from the kitchen to set the table. The two year old hobbles off with a clumsy gate that always melts Obito's heart with its innocence.

Narrowed eyes draw his attention back and the Uchiha sinks back into the cushions wishing above all else he could just disappear. Which, hey, yeah he can but he still needs to go home at some point and if he pulls kamui around Kushina for this she will _hunt him down and skin him alive._

Which is especially obvious with the way her hair is rising behind in such a manner that would leave even the strongest willed cowering. "Explain."

And he tells her because only an idiot of highest proportion would do otherwise. He explains sheepishly how the nurse banned him from the covering up of his tallies due to the pain he was experiencing in the region. And how he noticed it when he released his seal.

"Well, who is it?" She finally demands after mumbling exasperated _'of course's'_ and _'only you's'._ That are _entirely unnecessary._

He ducks his head, "I… don't know."

* * *

The red line (unrequited love it screams loudly; a roar in his ears) sends an intensely unsure feeling up his spine, making his head spin with indecision about what to do. It hurts to know that he is faced with pining once again and that part doesn't _want_ to know who it is because then it will hurt _even more_. That part looks in the mirror and whispers _'monster', 'hideous', 'should-be-dead'._ Which is why he was heading to the tower; to ask Minato-sensei if he knew a seal that could cover up and remove the tally's affects without backlash.

(After all, who would love someone like him? With his hideous scars that roll in fine relief against his skin stretching over half his head. Spiraling around his features grotesquely contouring his facial structure. With a patchwork body made by a madman for deeds too horrid to even think about. A body that some – _most_ – days even he can't stand to have. His heart should know better by now than to tie itself to the impossible – should know that attaching to a red mark will only make the strangling burn of it slowly crush the muscle in his chest.)

Obito shakes himself from the deprecating thoughts to focus his mind else ware. Pushing his mind to focus on Kushina's advice.

_"Just think about those you hold dear."_

Those he holds dear…

But his precious people cumulate such a short list.

Minato and Kushina – which just _no._

Their son, Naruto – again, _no_. He babysits for the little guy and helped seal the Kyuubi into the boy – if anything the blonde ball of energy is his brother.

His little cousins, Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke – adorable as they are there is _no way_ that they caused this glaring mark.

His ANBU team.

Genma; who, okay, yes Obito will admit is _attractive_ but he is not his type.

Raidou – not a chance.

Aoba, who is a snarky asshole and Obito can't get enough of his humor (at least when it isn't at his own expense) but he's like a brother to the Uchiha.

And lastly Kakashi, with his sudden taking on of Obito's old habits, and perpetual lazy demeanor that Gai constantly says makes his rival "Hip and cool." Kakashi with his dark eyes that Obito can just get lost in sometimes and the hair that is _so_ much softer than it looks. With his self-sacrificing tendencies and constant presence by the Uchiha's side. Kakashi and-

His train of thought is shattered by the pulses of warming energy sent up his arm from his boldly red tally mark.

_Shit_.


	6. Dare to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello lovely readers!
> 
> I know I should be working on 'Abandon' and I am, just that I can't seem to get past this sudden onset of writers block for that fic.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully writing this chapter will help with jogging some ideas. (Also, fair warning, my characterization for Kakashi might be a bit off, and I'm terribly sorry if that's true).
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please review!

 

Before _it_ happened, before he gained the title 'friend-killer', before Obito died and Rin was murdered by-.

Before. He bared his blank wrist like a trophy hard won by guarding the gates to his emotions. The pale _blank_ skin his greatest pride, because so few shinobi had such a high honor. Not even the _Hokage_ could claim to have one.

Emotions are dangerous, love being the most, especially in a world of war. Especially when one is a shinobi in said world.

He remembers, vaguely and on the days where the suicide of his father is tempered by exhaustion, Sakumo letting him trace the white band that burned itself against his skin. The white fang now marked with a white tally. The younger him had marveled at the sight, and despite being a more detached child Kakashi had been fascinated by the idea that an emotion could leave such a scar. Had wondered at its power and spent many times poking at his own skin and grumbling about a mark not appearing.

His father had laughed back then, before the mission. A full belly, jovial sound that came from his heart and sprang tears in his eyes.

"It will come in time, cub." A hand reached out to ruffle his hair despite protest, "You'll see, one day you'll look down and there it will be."

_'Well,'_ Kakashi muses, his father wasn't wrong. A black tally stood out bright despite its dark shade, Thick and heavy on his wrist. He stares down at it, eye wide open and lips parted under his mask in shock. It must have appeared during his last ANBU mission, the one where Obito (stupidly) almost died on the way back trying to protect a small family from some jounin-level missing-nin. The idiot nearly got a kunai to the heart, if it hadn't been for the young wife's warning scream he _would_ have. And once everything was said and done the stupid Uchiha had the gall to _smile._ (Not that Kakashi could see it mind you, but he could hear it in his voice).

And not just any smile – the stupid, dopey one that says he is entirely unrepentant and sees absolutely nothing wrong with what he has done. The smile that makes Kakashi want to strangle him, because Obito doesn't seem to realize that dying is out of the question. Yes, they are shinobi, and yes being injured and in mortal danger are both occupational hazards. But that doesn't mean one should go looking for death.

The door to their shared apartment swings open widely, the Uchiha in question entering with a large smile spreading across his face when he sees Kakashi.

The mark tingles.

All of his higher cognitive function abruptly comes to a halt. He can't even hear what the Uchiha is saying, ears roaring too loudly with the rush of blood to his head.

* * *

Obito all but skips into the apartment – making sure to use the door, because shinobi or not using the window is _not_ a proper way to enter an establishment despite the Hatake's insistence. He's all too happy to shove in said Hatake's face that he is _fine._ Has a perfect bill of health and there was no need to threaten him with blackmail from the one time Genma managed to ply the two to join their squad for drinks. (And really, to be fair it _was_ the first time the Uchiha had touched alcohol. So he dancing on a table to music that _was most definitely playing_ wasn't the worst thing he could have done).

But the Uchiha stops in his tracks, sentence about said topic lost mid-word, when he sees the strange look the Hatake is giving him. With a worried frown taking over his grin Obito approaches. It takes two steps to bring the man's wrist into view. Two steps for Obito's heart to skip a beat. Two steps for his world to _shatter_.

Kamui is a kami sent gift in that moment. The Hokage's office a relief. The sight of Genma and Raidou in front of his old-sensei's desk the only luck the fates deem him worthy of.

"Obito?" Minato asks in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"I would like to request a mission." He has never been more proud that his voice remains steady.

"What?" The blonde starts to rise, brows furrowing in concern. "You and Kakashi just got back, why would you-"

"Please, Minato-sensei," Obito cuts in. And he hasn't addressed the man with such a title in a long time – not since he joined ANBU three years ago. The man stops, concern rising like a wave from the blue depths of his gaze, ready to spill over and flood the room.

It would have.

Except Genma speaks up.

"He can join us," the senbon in his mouth has moved to the other side Obito notes absently. The man's normal care-free gate slightly more so – as if forced. But his eyes are sharp and the lazy attitude doesn't quiet cover up the shrewd calculation from someone who has spent years on his team. He knows that Genma won't push, he'll ask (of course he will) but if Obito reassures him that it won't affect any missions than the topic will be dropped. Because he respects his squad's personal lives enough to back down until they come to him, or until they directly result in a death during a job.

Obito blinks back the world into focus in time to see Minato concede.

Relief hits him – he needs to get away, to let the sight of that black band leave his head. Because Kakashi is _in love._ Requited love. _Kakashi_ is in love. And Obito hasn't looked at his own wrist since he'd been allowed to reactivate his seal – because the pain of simply knowing a red mark is there hurts enough. Seeing it would only make it worse.

He feels his heart clench, strangling the breath from his lungs and sending acrid poison into his stomach to burn its way through each organ indiscriminately.

Because _Kakashi loves someone._

Which means Obito has lost his chance. Not that he ever had one mind you. Not really. But there was still that stubborn, nagging hope in the back of his head that the silver-haired shinobi _would_. And now Obito knows that'll never happen – he can let go, or at least, he can try to. This mission will be the start of that, he just needs some time to settle his hyper-aware emotional state and let himself reach the happiness he feels for Kakashi past the hurt. Because he _is_ happy for the dog-summoner, happy for him for finally finding someone. Kakashi will be _happy._ And despite everything, that is more than enough for Obito, because the Uchiha really does love the man. Wholly and unfaltering. So he can be happy, can feel a spark of joy at the idea Kakashi doesn't have to be alone. That he has found someone to belong with and that he is willing to cherish and will be cherish in return. Even if that person isn't Obito.

It's not long until him and his two teammates are leaping into the trees outside the gates. And if he has a hand wrapped around his covered marks for a split second before they depart?

Well, no one commented.

When he returns he will be able to face Kakashi. Be able to smile and tell him congratulations.

But for now, he'll let the mission dilute the pain clawing up his throat from the base of his being.


	7. Still Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello lovely readers,
> 
> So I actually had this mostly typed up before and that is why this is up so early. Plus I’m avoiding studying for my last two midterms next week… so there is that.
> 
> Oh, and there will be one more chapter, but fair warning that it will probably be the shortest one yet for this fic.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

 

They take it slower back, the mission accomplished without a hiccup (something that  _rarely_ happens and truly Obito is debating whether or not the fates are just laughing at him by making these portions of his life go right). It only took a mere four days to deliver the scroll in an acceptably diplomatic manner and start taking their leave. Now they have ten minutes until the gates come upon them and they are to give the Hokage their report. Thirty at most until Obito has to step back into his and Kakashi's shared apartment.

He would like to say that the emotional turmoil is under control, but he's always been painfully honest for a shinobi and it still  _hurts_ whenever he pictures the dark band on the Hatake's wrist. This mission was meant to be a buffer lasting long enough for him gain even a tentative grasp on his sentiments so he can face his teammate – he's failed. It still hurts, and it will only be pure will power that will bring even a semblance of a smile to his face; one that he hopes above hope will pass off when he has to utter words of best wishes and the like that friends are supposed to say when one gets a black tally.

He takes a shallow, shaky breath in past clenching teeth. It hisses back out simultaneously causing his chest to clench with heart-ache. His wrist is starting to twinge again, not nearly as long a period as he had worn the seal active the last time and he thinks it will be time soon enough to face the red tally again, but it has not come at a good point. (It's come at the worst to be truthful – he's not sure he can face both the loss of Kakashi and the reminder of years of another unrequited love all at once).

When they are close enough to the gates to distinguish actual individuals, such as the guards on post, the Uchiha easily spots the shock of silver hair sprouting from a slouched body lazily leaning against one side of the entrance. He feels his heart leap in his chest, catching on his throat that is filled with acidic reality, pushing the hopeful burst back down because Kakashi is obviously just waiting for him as a friend. Like every other time. How could Obito possibly have forgotten about this long standing tradition they have maintained for countless missions? However rare it is that they go on separate contracts, it happens sometimes and one is always waiting for the other; it makes sense. And Obito should respect that, and he absolutely  _doesn't_ slow down his pace. Nope. Not at all.

Genma, the ever-observant bastard that he is, shares a knowing look with Raidou that the Uchiha can see in his peripheral vision. The two are hardly subtle about it. The stupid twitch of the senbon lover's lips makes the sharingan user narrow his eyes, expectant indignation rising even before the next sentence is uttered, "Go meet you boyfriend, we'll take care of the report."

"He's not my boyfriend," Obito hisses out, trying to keep his voice low so the sound won't carry.

"Sure kid," with a mock two finger salute and a shit-eating grin that is all too sadistic the two are gone in a shunshin. The Uchiha's protestant shout about the tokubetsu being only two years older lost to their ears. Obito scowls at the place his teammates had been, more flustered by the comment than anything else. Huffing he shoves the rising blush back down and all but stomps over to the gates, grumbling under his breath the entire time. Trying to keep a grip on the frustration he is feeling so the queasy nervousness forming in his stomach doesn't make it into his expression.

As he approaches the gates and comes within a few feet of the Hatake he reaches up and removes his mask. Keeping the traditional routine the same, "Oi, Bakashi what are you-"

But the routine is broken, his question lost as a gloved hand comes out and fists the front of his uniform, tugging him forward with unexpected momentum. He loses his balance from the sheer shock, tumbling a few steps wide eyed. And when he finally regains said balance it's lost all over again as the feel of soft lips covering his makes his knees go week and heart stop. It takes a moment for his brain to catch up with reality, and by the time it does he has all but started to melt into the kiss – some part of him really wishes reality hadn't caught up. Because then he wouldn't be pushing away, wouldn't feel his heart tightening around the certainty that this is some sick joke.

"What the hell Kakashi!?" And if he wasn't so angry he would be marveling at the fact the Hatake isn't wearing a mask. If he wasn't so  _lost_ he would be focusing on the way his lips are slightly red and wet from  _Obito's_ saliva. As it stands all he can feel is the way his face is over heated and the way each breath lights a pain in him he had wished not to feel.

All he can see is the confusion flashing over never before seen features, as the man he loves presents a thick black tally for him to examine.

He stares, uncomprehending because he already knows that Kakashi has someone he loves. So why is he kissing him? Did he find out about Obito's crush? Is he trying to be nice because they're friends? Giving Obito a few seconds of what he wants because he won't ever be able to have it?

The Uchiha feels tears burn in his eyes at the thought, throat tight around any words that might spring up. But he doesn't want to cry over this in front Kakashi, doesn't want to ruin the happiness that the Hatake must feel over his tally – so he activates kamui, faster than he's ever done so before. Pushed by will and pain and heartbreak. Yet he only takes a step into the dimension before flinging himself back out and into the main streets of Konoha – no one stops him as he start racing through the shadows. No one would dare stop an ANBU when they are moving at the speed he is.

He doesn't know where he's going; he can't go back to their apartment, can't go to the Uchiha district or the training grounds – Kakashi would check all of those places first. The memorial stone is out; too obvious. And Kakashi will probably go to Minato when Obito doesn't show up in any of those places, so the Hokage office is out. Which leaves Ichiraku and the Hokage monument. Kushina will likely being haunting the ramen shop, and if she gets a whiff of this then the Uchiha's attempt at hiding is over before it really gets started.

So the Hokage monument it is – the mountain giving him the best vantage point for an outlook as well as privacy. With this is mind, he pumps more chakra into his feet to push himself faster over the roofs. Scaling the face of the past Kages in seconds he barely sets foot on the top before he's crumbling to the ground. A sob breaking free from his tightly sealed lips.

The sound comes wet and loud, a broken off choke of air caught somewhere in his throat as the pain tries to release itself all at once. He bends in half, curling into a ball as his hands come up. One pressing against his chest, the other attempting to muffle the cries that stumble past lips still tingling with a reminder.

By the time he is able to drag himself from the position to sit facing the village he swears love and loyalty to, knees tucked into his chest and tears still dropping from his eyes every now and then, the sun has started setting. It's a relief that Kakashi hasn't found him yet – he isn't composed enough to face his teammate. Doesn't know if he ever will be.

A flash of yellow and the distinctive figure of his sensei appears next to him, but Obito barely pays the man mind, not even as Minato settles next to him.

"Kakashi's looking for you," the words are spoken gently, but they come out loud against the peaceful quiet that has claimed the area.

He doesn't bother answering, lets the statement be carried away on the slight breeze so that it may be lost somewhere in the bustling streets below – the sound of which is lost this far away.

"He's really concerned."

The Uchiha never noticed (or maybe he never had reason to pay attention) but the roofs of Konoha set in the light of the setting sun look like the village is alight with flames. The will of fire announcing itself for any willing to notice.

"Obito, look-"

"You don't understand sensei," he interrupts, because his sensei has made it clear that he won't leave without Obito saying  _something,_ "your tally's black."

"So is Kakashi's." Out of the corner of his eye he sees the confusion in blue depths, a tugging frown at the man's lips. And for all his genius the blonde is being particularly dense now Obito concludes. Because of course Kakashi's mark is black, and of course he already  _knows_ that so why his teacher feels the need to point it out he doesn't know. All it does is hurt. Because Kakashi is in love. Kakashi has a black tally. But… But…

"But it's not because of me!"

"What are you-"

Obito lets out a growl, the sound reverberating in his chest as he pushed chakra into his ANBU mark, letting the seal deactivate as he bares his wrist to his sensei, not bothering to look at the red tally he knows it there. "See!"

* * *

 

He's getting too old for this. Really.

"Obito," he starts slowly, holding back the sigh that threatens to leave his lips, "your tally is-"

He's cut off,  _again_ , as Kakashi appears. Minato’s muscles relaxing as quickly as they had readied themselves for an attack. His old student barely pays him mind, focus solely on the Uchiha whose eyes have gone wide, limbs scrambling into a position to run. An action that Obito never gets to take as Kakashi tackles him to the ground.

Minato smiles softly as he observes his students’ antics, because the two could be so troublesome sometimes. But they always seem to figure it out in the end. An end that Minato flashes away to watch from a tree besides his lovely wife, because she has been invested in the duo's relationship since Obito confided in her about his new tally.

* * *

 

Obito squirms under the Hatake as he tries to escape, desperation making his sharingan spinning to life. But before he can do anything more – before the drag of chakra can make him intangible and allow him to slip by – Kakashi is pulling down his mask once more and smashing their lips together. And despite himself he melts into the kiss, unable to stop the soft whimper that rises in his throat only to be swallowed by Kakashi as the Hatake's tongue delves into his mouth.

As the silver-haired shinobi pulls back Obito's mouth follows without his permission, a whine leaving the tip of his tongue. Breathing coming out in short pants, wrist bursting into a mass of pleasuring jolts.

"Are you going to listen, now?" Kakashi demands, voice rough and lips red. But Obito's too breathless to reply. Taking that as answer enough the man presents his wrist once again, the black tally on it thick and bold against his pale skin. Using his other hand Kakashi tears Obito's wrist around to present the Uchiha's own mark.

A thick, black line cutting right under Rin's scar.

 


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello lovely readers,
> 
> Alas it is that time – the last chapter!
> 
> Mostly this will be fluff. Because these two idiots need it.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

 

"Get off, Bakashi," Obito complains, lilting his voice to whine high at the end. But the words have little weight to them, he isn't even attempting to shove the other off of him as it stands.

The arm around his waist tightens, a muffled huff of air hits his neck, "Five more minutes."

"We're going to be late!" He wiggles around to face the silver-haired man, shoving his feet (which have been exposed to the cool morning air) up against the man's shins to try and get him to rouse from his state of half-sleep.

(They have mission assignments in ten minutes. Or, Kakashi does, Minato wants Obito there to watch for when he takes over as Kage and needs to learn the routines. Though the Uchiha suspects it's just to make him do some of the paperwork so the Namikaze can get off work earlier).

All his efforts do is earn him a grumble. Suppressing the laughing smile that spreads his lips (because Obito never thought Kakashi would pick up on one of his old habits) he does the only thing he knows will wake the Hatake up. With a taijutsu maneuver that would make Gai proud he flips Kakashi onto his back, straddling the man's hips.

"Kakashi," he sing-songs the man's voice, leaning down till the exhale of his love's name spills over a long, pale neck. Hands come to rest on his hips and Obito knows he has him now. He pulls back to look the man in eye, muscles already shifting to prepare to remove himself from his perch. "Get up we have mission assignments."

"Maa," Obito _does not_ yelp when he suddenly finds himself pinned against the bed. A mouth comes down to barely brush against his, "But this is so much more interesting."

Obito knows where this will lead if he closes the hairsbreadth of distance between them. Knows that they will be late and Minato will give them that flat 'I-know-what-you-were-doing-and-I'm-disappointed' look. Knows that he should push Kakashi away with a roll of his eye and tell his husband to get changed so they don't get stuck with Naruto-sitting duty _again_ for being late. (The orange-loving boy is seven now and a nightmare to watch when both Kushina and Minato are busy – not even an entire squad of ANBU are capable of keeping up with the reckless, prank-loving Uzumaki-Namikaze. The last time they had to deal with the little sucker Obito came back _covered_ in paint and glitter. The only thing that made it even a little better was the fact the boy managed to dye Kakashi's hair orange and blue for a week). So he should stop this now, before the heat building in him becomes too much to ignore. He should-

Kakashi's thumb brushes along the black tally painted impossibly thick on his skin.

Obito finds he doesn't care much for what he should do.


End file.
